


Cross My Heart

by AsphierYang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, WWII, World War I, can be romantic or not
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphierYang/pseuds/AsphierYang
Summary: “我心划十字，以死起誓。”关于破碎的承诺与渴望。





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cross My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192247) by [LilliRonan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliRonan/pseuds/LilliRonan). 



“我将见你在将来时，当我们的岁月流逝；  
到那时我们将可以，相互讲那么多故事。  
我心划十字，以死起誓，  
到那时我将见到你，与你的嘴角笑纹。”  
——Laughter Lines《笑纹》－Bastille（巴士底乐队）  
——  
有段时光普鲁士从未谈起；那段时光外人从未得知。不，除了亲身经历过的他们，没有外人会知晓。这不是个错误，也并不令人耻辱或者有任何秘而不宣的理由，但不管怎样它依旧不为人知。前任国家所造成的所有流血与错误之间，它应该是最不会被当作秘密的。普鲁士不是一个温和的国家。他从未像意大利兄弟或西班牙那样富有感情。  
与西班牙和法国一起度过的岁月使得他渴望他本并不善于表达的什么。一个为力量而生的国家——一个好战的国度——开始时他别无二物。但是西班牙与法兰西……啊，他最好的朋友，友善、为人着想、富有理想主义。他甚至不确定，他照道理是否应该拥有那些，西班牙与法国使他看到的。关于爱，热情，以及友好。普鲁士渴望它们。他想要感觉到那份温暖在胸膛里绽开；它使春风拂面，阳光洒满世间。  
普鲁士不是个感性的国家，但他想要成为那样；并且，他告诉了法国。当然“爱的国度”能够理解他，焕发出同情与承诺——他无法弄清楚。对方这样叫它：“La douleur exquise”。  
当普鲁士第一次亲吻法兰西的时候，他感到对了。  
他没有感觉到亲吻你的爱人时的那种温暖——他与法兰西并没有恋爱；然而他感到于他而言莫大的安慰——他脑中一直萦绕不去的战.争，有那么平静了片刻。他们之间的短暂的事就这么开始了，如果可以被称之如此的话。  
从来与性无关。永远是安静的亲吻，有时在夜空下牵着手徘徊。法兰西的古龙水味道在普鲁士的心底从未散去；他的胸中永远有那么些温暖的日子，他们穿过森林，聆听树叶沙沙作响。他希望这将直到永恒。不管他们相逢多少次，法国总会悄悄告诉他：“我们永会再次相遇。”普鲁士不清楚原因，但话语中的温暖总会使他的指尖发烫。  
一切到1914年都结束了，当大战开始的时候。战.争的念头占据了普鲁士的大脑，他甚至无法挣扎；法国正忙于抵御德国。普鲁士人经常在和平转瞬即逝的片刻，把自己锁在房间里，想到法兰西。他告诉自己很快就会结束的，这将会结束而那个他会好起来，再一次的。  
然而并没有结束。第二次世界大战中，法兰西沦陷了；普鲁士感觉比以往都更加孤独，他发布让自己心割如绞的种种命令。夜晚是最难熬的，梦到法兰西的死亡；那闪烁的红色符号，普鲁士自己的眸色，从古老的国家背部刺入——作为警告，信号与胜利。有时他会梦见森林，还有法国的气息；他醒来，感伤与悲凉从内向外吞噬着他。  
然后就是真的结束了。普鲁士确实再一次遇到了法国，但是他们已不会视线交错。至少不会在他致于他的所有伤痛与失去之后。一阵阵感情向他袭来，平静感有关已经逝去并不会再回来的什么。这份意识像枪击声般在他脑海中回响。他被关进了单人牢房那么久，苍白的皮肤迫切渴望着阳光。他渴望哪怕最短暂的触碰，来自法兰西，来自西班牙。  
在普鲁士死去的那日，法兰西在西班牙的肩上哭泣。  
在他被埋葬的那日，还活着的那个国家将头靠在了冰冷的墓碑上。雪开始下了，空气冰凉而清新。  
“我将再见到你。我曾答应过你。我答应你我会再次见到你。你看到我了，但我并没有看你。我没有与你再次相遇。我很抱歉。真的，对不起。”  
有一出悲剧关于失去的机会，有一种悲伤关于老朋友之间；在旧地重游与旧时记忆里的伤感。就像经历过岁月沧桑的书本气息，或者夏夜的温暖和风；使你感到有一点点思乡病，为了一人而非一地。那时的普鲁士从未说起。他从未向任何人提及，因为这是他的事，私人并且隐秘。法兰西认为他死于渴望自己从未感受到的什么；普鲁士死去了，可能、可能是由此他再也不必像这么渴望下去，因为他最后的那刻看到了法兰西的面孔。  
这对他足够了。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> La douleur exquise：内心渴望一个不能拥有的人而带来的巨大痛苦。


End file.
